


Rhythm Of Our Hearts

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affection, Bending (Avatar), Bolin & Asami Sato Friendship, Bolin & Korra Friendship, Brotherly Affection, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Epic Friendship, Equalists (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Introspection, Korra & Mako Friendship, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Mako & Asami Sato Friendship, Play Fighting, Republic City, Romance, Smoking, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: After a long and troubling day, Asami goes back to Mako and Bolin's apartment for a sleepover with all of her friends.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	Rhythm Of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the **Avatar Amino Secret Santa 2020**! I got assigned to do the new Team Avatar + Pabu and I decided do some fluffy friendship with added Korrasami. 😌 I hope everyone likes this! Any thoughts appreciated! 💕💕💕

*

One of the Future Industries lawyers urges her to come to Yue Bay.

Asami sends a wire that she'll be on her way, not reassured by the queasiness in her stomach.

She's met with Mr. Chen's nervous disposition and a secret underground warehouse formally owned by Hiroshi Sato during Amon's reign of terror. Something he forgot to mention during imprisonment. Asami knows her dad probably... _probably_ forgot.

There's enough mecha tanks to invade City Hall and all of Republic City. All of them equipped with grapplers and smoke bombs and electric cable spools as well as a magnetically charge plate that could stun a metalbender. Asami orders her security personnel to open the crates. Hundreds of Equalist gloves and scarf-masks — they're piled together inside the crates, unused.

Her stomach feels queasier than before. She swallows hard.

"Get rid of this," Asami mutters. "All of it. Destroy it. We can't let any of these inventions fall into the wrong hands."

She tosses aside the Lieutenant's electrified kali sticks.

Mr. Chen bows forward as a stern-faced Asami marches past him, wiping off his brow with a handkerchief.

*

It's difficult getting her mind off this.

And _lonely_.

Asami heads into one of the residential boroughs, roaring down the street on her moped and glaring through her helmet. On the corner, she spots Mako outside of his and Bolin's apartment. He's under a streetlamp, folding an arm across himself and looking at nothing in particular until Asami rides up to him full-speed. Mako's brooding expression softens.

"Hey, Asami," he murmurs, taking a drag of his cigarette and watching as she removes her helmet. Her dark curls tumble free.

Asami gives him a close-lipped smile and holding her hand for Mako's cigarette. He chuckles, passing it.

"We were wondering when you would get in."

"Sorry that I'm late," Asami says quietly. She blows out a trickle of smoke into the cold night air, feeling a little more relaxed.

Mako shrugs. "No worries, Asami."

He pinches out his cigarette, tossing it aside and leading her up to their apartment's entrance. One of Mako's hands gently touches Asami's back as she steps inside first. Pabu scampers over, chittering away and running excitedly around Asami's feet.

Korra and Bolin sit together in the living area, having a lighthearted argument while in their pajamas.

Bolin rolls his eyes, preparing to take a sip of lychee juice and dumbfounded as the liquid floats out. Korra smugly waterbends it. He whines out her name, and Korra laughs, feeding him the sweet red juice in the air as she bends it to Bolin's opened lips.

"You two," Mako sighs, walking past Asami slipping off her jacket. He plops down on the floor-blankets.

Korra's eyes drift to the other woman. The red lychee juice sploshes loudly and forgotten into Bolin's cup.

_"Asami!"_

She climbs to her feet, bounding over and hugging Asami's waist. Korra spins her, lifting a wide-eyed but laughing Asami onto tiptoes. Their noses press. Asami finds herself grinning, her cheeks pink. Korra's stronger than an elephant rhino, she bets.

"Hey, Korra," Asami replies, hugging her back.

Korra buries her face into Asami's neck, shutting her eyes. " _Mmm'issed you_ ," she muffles out.

"I've only been gone a few hours."

"Eleven hours," Bolin interrupts. He awkwardly twiddles his thumbs when Asami quirks an eyebrow. "Not that I was counting…"

Mako nudges him playfully, smiling. "Sure, bro. Sure."

Bolin mock-laughs, elbowing him and then affectionately wrestling Mako down, their legs kicking out.

Asami borrows a sleep-shirt from Bolin, tugging off the rest of her clothes and snuggling down with Korra rubbing Asami's upper arm. They all listen to the late radio broadcasts, snacking on flameo instant noodles and whispering about their day. Asami brings up the secret factory warehouse, half-expecting the mixed looks of horror and sympathy. She's tired of thinking about it.

Everybody's tired.

Pabu yawns sleepily, curling up on Asami's floor-pillow. Bolin curls up to Asami's back, one of his forearms tucked between her and Bolin's chest. Mako settles down with Korra facing away with her back, their ankles hooking. His hand flattens against Korra's side.

Korra mutters Asami's name, tucking herself under Asami's chin, and dozes with Asami's fingers nestling deep into her hair.

She can feel their hearts beating together.

She's not so lonely after all.

*


End file.
